1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital color copying machine, and more particularly, to a digital color copying machine comprising a superimpose mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital color copying machine comprises a reading section for reading an image of a document by using a color image sensor and converting the image of the document into image data for printing, and a printer section for printing an image of the document on a copying paper according to the image data. In the case that plural color images are to be superimposed on a copying paper, the document is read out repeatedly by the reading section, and each color image is printed on the same copying paper by the printer section in the order of respective colors predetermined.
In a superimpose mode of the digital color copying machine, after an image for superimposing is read out from the document, image data thereof is stored in a memory. Thereafter, after the image data stored in the memory is read out, the image of the image data is superimposed on another image of a copying paper.
In the digital color copying machine comprising the superimpose mode, after the image for superimposing is read out from the document, the multi-level read image data thereof of R, G and B colors is binarized to binary image data of yellow, magenta and cyan color, and then, the binary image data is stored in the memory. In copying machine, there results an advantage that the capacity of the memory becomes small, however, a disadvantage results in that a color adjustment can not made and a magnification varying process cannot be performed for the binary image data stored in the memory.
Another digital color copying machine comprising the superimpose mode has been proposed. In the copying machine, the multi-level read image data is stored in the memory in order to superimpose the image thereof on another image. A disadvantage results in that the capacity of the memory becomes large, however, an advantage results in that a color adjustment can be made and a magnification varying process can be performed for the image data stored in the memory.